nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephisto
" ''-Since the moment Mephisto joined the undeads clan, the demon king became more and more anxious even if he tried to hide it... Do you think his fears are justified ?'' ''- Of course you fool ! Mephisto was one of the strongest demons from our clan ! The fact that The First One can turn such a powerful being into his puppet shows how mightful he is, at least mightful enough to make the Demon King worry about the future of our clan. Mephisto was already frightening when he was part of our clan , but now it's even worse !'' " -Two demons talking about Mephisto's case. This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Mephisto, also called The Shadow of Destruction or The Doomed Demon, is one of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse. He used to be one of the 10 Commandments of the Demon Clan during the war between the five races. He was later replaced by Estarossa . *History *Abilities *Trivia History There still lots of mysteries behind the sealing of The Undeads Clan in The Limbo during the great war between the five races. Appartently, the Demon Clan and his allies feared that the clan led by The First One got too strong by reanimating too much corpses during the war... But back then, the Demon king and the other clan chiefs were hesitating about taking such a harsh measure against their allies... It was the reanimation of Mephisto by The First One himself who made the Demon King and his allies worried enough to seal the undeads... In fact, when the war was about to begin, the Demon king decided to form the 10 Commandments to lead their armies. One of the firsts demons to be chosen was Mephisto : He was considered as a very powerful demon by all his kind, due to his destructive potential and the massive impact attacks he owned. He was sent with the other Commandments to lead the demonic legions to decimate the legions of giants, humans, fairies and goddesses. Mephisto was unstoppable : He destroyed easily entire legions by himself alone and soonly began to be considered as a too big threat to be ignored. So the ennemy made a risky, but drastic plan to put him down, once for all : They regroup their strongest warriors, who would be led by one of the goddesses'http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Archangels%7CArchangels himself to defeat Mephisto. The battle was hard, Mephisto wasn't that easy to kill, he decimated most of the warriors of their elite group, but theArchangel 's powers finally put him down, but at the great cost : The Archangel, who was really wounded , couldn't continue the war among her allies since he put all the energy he had to kill Mephisto. The death of Mephisto was essential to win the war, no matter the cost. In fact, even if the four other races losts a great part of their most powerful warriors during this fight, the death of Mephisto was a hard blow for the Demon Clan, who had to replace him by Estarossa , who was in a deep sleep since the begin of the war... But the unthinkable happened, the Demon King's sentinels warned him that Mephisto was still alive, and he was devastating the opponents with an even greater power than before. Mephisto seemed to have changed. The Demon King immediately deduced that The First One came on the battlefield to find Mephisto's corpse, and reanimated him to turn him into one of his elite soldiers, even stronger than before with The Reaper's Curse animating him. Mephisto was a too great asset to be let between The Undeads Clan 's hands without doing anything. From now on, the undeads were in position of contesting the Demon Clan's authority if they wanted to. Fearing to lost his almighty authority and the strengh The Undeads Clan just gained, the Demon King and his other allies finally took the decision they were already debating about since a long time : Sealing the undeads in The Limbo . The first undead who was sealed was Mephisto, whose last words in front of the Demon King was : "This is not the end, puny king, the undeads will have their revenge on all of you who were our allies back then !". This was supposed to be the end of the One who legends called The Doomed Demon ''. But the undeads didn't resigned themselves yet, they were preparing their freedom in The Limbo ... Abilities Combining his demonic powers with the power of the Reaper's Curse allows Mephisto to have even more destructive spells ( while also saving his demonic powers, like the flying ability they have). '''Power of Darkness': Demons can create and manipulate a mysterious dark substance to enhance both their offensive and defensive abilities. It has been shown to form various weapons and to protect them from attacks that would otherwise cause serious injury. Enhanced Regeneration Flight Infernal Flames : Mephisto generates a huge column of demonic flames in a location, destroying everything inside of it. Shadow Blast : By condensating black matter distincitve of the Demon Clan, and combining it with the power of the Reaper's Curse , Mephisto creates a huge black ray with devastating effects. Destruction Chamber : Mephisto's trap, when that trap is sprung, if you step on it , the seal releases a huge explosion of demonic and unholy energy. Ultimate Orb : By concentrating all his unholy and demonic magic between his hands, Mephisto can create an orb which literally annihilates everything upon impact with a huge blast. The explosion is so powerful that it even destroys space-time in the zone of the impact... Trivia This character was inspired of the Shadow Fiend, a character from the DOTA 2 game. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Undead Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse